


First Time

by AestheticStreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticStreak/pseuds/AestheticStreak
Summary: Day 1 for ThorBruce weekPrompt: First TimeBruce and Thors first dance in public





	First Time

The first time Bruce and Thor danced publicly was at one of Tony’s party’s. It was a week after the couple went public with their relationship. Thor had asked Bruce to dance but Bruce took the lead. 

Bruce moved his hand down towards Thors mid back and pulled him closer. Thor hummed along to the song as they waltzed. 

The two danced together as if no one was watching (In fact they assumed no one was watching until they saw the picture of themselves on the front page of the newspaper the next day.) Thor rested his chin on Bruce’s head. That was the same night they both said their first “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I’ll have a longer fic tomorrow.


End file.
